


Grey

by consumptive_sphinx



Series: Weave me the sunshine [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger's face is hidden beneath the hood of his grey cloak, and he barely speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

The stranger's face is hidden beneath the hood of his grey cloak, and he barely speaks.

Saelbeth walks beside him — them, he supposes, as he hasn't asked — matching them step for step. The familiarity between the stranger and Mirkwood would be unnerving, if it didn't confirm his suspicions.

"Why do you conceal your identity?" Saelbeth asks, his voice pitched so that it won't carry.

He can't see it, of course, but he's fairly certain that the stranger is smiling. "My return won't have as much impact if I'm announced."

And yes, enough is familiar now: the gait, the height and build, the knowledge of Mirkwood's quirks, and the sense of humor.

"I defer to you then, Prince Legolas."

Legolas laughs, and keeps walking.

 

It's been eighteen months now, almost nineteen, and Legolas is still not home.

The war ended six months ago, almost seven, and Legolas is still not home.

He was afraid for his child the moment they left for Imladris. Now, Thranduil is terrified.

 

When Saelbeth steps into his study, Thranduil would consider it a welcome break from work and worrying — if it weren't for the news he brings.

"Our patrol met a messenger, my Lord. They say they have news if Legolas."

_This will be the one._

A knot ties itself in the pit of his stomach, and he feels like he's going to be sick.

_This will be the one who tells me, Legolas is dead. Which of Galion's nightmares was correct, I wonder?_

"Send them in," Thranduil says, and braces himself for the worst.

 

The messenger conceals themselves beneath a soft grey cloak.

"I bring news of your child," they say, in a gravelly voice that has to be affected. Thranduil is surprised they got Legolas's gender (or lack of such) correct; most outside of Mirkwood don't.

Thranduil raises one eyebrow, the sick feeling in his stomach getting worse. "Show your face," he says, sounding calmer than he feels.

The stranger nods once and pushes down the hood —

— and Legolas stands before him.

Legolas is alive, and safe, and hale and whole and home.

They smile, a soft thing that Thranduil recognizes instantly. "Well, I'm back," they say, and for him the world is right again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the elves of Mirkwood are really really great about anything to do with gender and sexuality. Way better than any of the other realms, or really anything other than dwarves. 
> 
> Why? Simple. When your king marries a trans dude, and their child is nonbinary, you learn pronoun sensitivity and you learn it fast.


End file.
